As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there is known a tandem type color printer having a plurality of photosensitive drums corresponding to colors (for example, yellow, magenta, cyan and black).
As this tandem type color printer, there is known a color printer having cleaning rollers for removing substances such as paper dust and residual toner attached to photosensitive drums.
Incidentally, in this color printer, it is most likely for paper dust to be attached to a photosensitive drum provided on the upstream side in a sheet conveyance direction.
For this reason, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus having a configuration in which a shaft for collecting attached substances such as paper dust and residual toner from a cleaning roller is provided only for a cleaning roller corresponding to a photosensitive drum provided on the upstream side in a sheet conveyance direction.